Navidad, Roja Navidad
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Es noche buena.  Viejos recuerdos invaden la mente de Jane esta noche peor que nunca. POV Lisbon.


Navidad, Roja Navidad

Es noche buena. Son las 8 de la noche. El equipo me invito a tomar unos tragos despues del caso que cerramos, pero dije que no, al igual que Van Pelt. Así que se quedaron Rigsby, Cho y Jane en la barra bebiendo.

Me fui a mi casa a pasar la noche buena sola como siempre. No tengo con quien pasar las festividades. Mis hermanos, cada cual está en los suyo y no los culpo.

Me siento en el sofá con un envase de helado que va por la mitad. Enciendo el televisor y coloco el control remoto a mi lado. Quien aparece en pantalla? El gordinflón vestido de rojo. Rápidamente cambio el canal.

Escucho mi teléfono celular vibrar. Está en encima de la mesa del comedor. Quien podrá ser a esta hora? Me levanto y voy a averiguar. Miro la pantalla. Patrick Jane. Acaso me quiere decir feliz Navidad? Miro el reloj nuevamente. Falta mucho para las 12.

"Hey, Jane. Quieres ser el primero en desearme Feliz Navidad?"

Escucho una respiración acelerada.

"Jane?"

"Lisbon…" Lo escucho susurrar.

"Que sucede?"

"Lo siento." Su voz es diferente.

"Sientes que, Jane? Si es por lo de hoy… no te preocupes. Ya se me fue el enfado."

Ahora lo escucho sollozar.

"Jane?" Frunzo el ceño y camino por la sala preocupada. Nunca lo he visto ni escuchado llorar.

"Lo siento." Dijo casi sin poder.

"Donde estas? Has bebido?"

"No… yo… He hecho una estupidez y quiero decirte que lo siento…"

"Estupidez? Qué hiciste, Jane? Dónde estás?" Digo tomando mi abrigo y mis llaves para salir a buscarlo.

Ahora lo escucho llorar más fuerte.

"Jane, por Dios, dime que pasó."

"Siento haberte hecho esto. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Perdóname por ser el responsable de tu muerte, de la de ella."

Que le sucede? Es como si le estuviese hablando a alguien en frente.

"Jane, me asustas. Donde estas? Estás en tu apartamento?"

"Si, estoy en casa… Por favor… por favor, no me hagas esto. Ya basta… por favor! Estoy pagando el precio! Estoy pagando!" Está desesperado.

"Voy para allá."

Llora con desesperación. Siento como si el teléfono se hubiese caído.

"Jane?"

No me contesta, pero lo escucho llorar aun.

"Jane, por favor. Toma el teléfono. Quédate conmigo. Dios, pero que has hecho?"

Conduzco lo más rápido que puedo. Su llanto a cesado.

"Jane? Respóndeme por favor." Escucho su respiración.

Me estaciono en frente del complejo de apartamentos. Cuelgo y corro hacia el suyo. Tengo miedo de lo que voy a encontrar. Trato de abrir la puerta. Está cerrada.

"Jane. Jane ábreme por favor." Sé que no lo hará. Rompo la cerradura y entro lo más rápido que puedo.

Está tendido en el suelo jadeando con los ojos cerrados.

"Jane, por Dios."

Me acerco rápidamente a él. Su camisa esta medio desabrochada y empapada en sudor. Su cabello también. Tiene aliento a alcohol.

"Jane. Háblame." Le agarro la cabeza con mis dos manos. Toco su cuello. Su pulso es acelerado. Abro sus ojos, sus pupilas están dilatadas.

"Dios mío, Jane."

Saco mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo para llamar al 911.

El busca un bocado de aire causando que me asuste más de lo que estoy.

"Jane.."

Abre los ojos y me mira. Estalla en llanto otra vez. Se sienta y me abraza con fuerza.

"Lo siento. Lo siento! Yo nunca quise que esto sucediera. Yo te amo. Las amo. Yo.. solo quiero estar contigo, con ustedes."

Me confunde con su mujer. Lo agarro fuertemente.

"Jane, tranquilo. Tranquilo. Calma." Trató de alejarlo de mi pecho para mirar sus ojos, pero no me deja. Esta aferrado con fuerza a mí. Dios mío, está empapado completamente de sudor. Está temblando. Le cuesta respirar.

"Jane, respira. Tranquilo." Definitivamente está teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Logro alejarlo un poco de mí. Con mis dos manos le agarro la cabeza y la coloco justamente en frente de la mía.

"Jane, mírame. Soy yo, Lisbon. Que tomaste, Jane?" No parece como si solo hubiese sido el alcohol. Tuvo que haber mezclado con algo. El me miró a los ojos.

"Annie…" Seguía llorando.

"Jane, no soy Annie. Estás alucinando. Necesitas tranquilizarte. Respira profundo. Que tomaste?"

"Me perdonas?" Me miraba sin dejar de llorar.

"Jane, tranquilo. Esto acabará, ok? Acabará. Son solo efectos de algo que tomaste."

Se aferró a mí nuevamente. Esta vez con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Me besaba. Eso me hacía sentir demasiado incomoda, pero tenía que entender que él pensaba que besaba a su mujer.

"Perdónenme." Decía entre sollozos.

"Tranquilo." Ahora a mí se me salen las lágrimas. Es terrible verlo en este estado. Acaricio su espalda con ternura, lo meso y lo arrullo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

XXX

Dan las 12 de la media noche. Ya es navidad. Las campanas comienzan a sonar. Villancicos se escuchan en las afueras. Yo sigo aquí en el piso de la sala del apartamento de Jane con él en brazos, meciéndolo como a un bebe. El está mucho más tranquilo. Aunque sigue muy aferrado a mí con su cabeza en mí pecho, su respiración se ha calmado y ya ha dejado de besarme y decirme que me ama gracias a Dios. Miro el espejo que está a nuestro lado. Jane tiene sus ojos abiertos un poco. Pestañea con normalidad. Su rostro sigue siendo triste.

Levanta la cabeza de mi pecho lentamente, me mira a los ojos y retira los brazos de mí. Se estruja los ojos y mira a su alrededor. Pasa sus manos por su cabello aun algo húmedo. Abre la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero no lo dice.

"Te sientes mejor?" Busco su mirada.

"Lisbon… yo… si, me siento mejor." Noté su confusión. "Son las 12…" Dijo mirando el reloj.

"Si son las 12."

Asintió. Era navidad, pero ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a decir nada al respecto.

"Perdón por… hacerte pasar la noche buena conmigo…"

"Estaba sola en mi casa. Al menos nos hicimos compañía el uno al otro, no?"

El asintió.

"Por qué estamos en el suelo?" Dijo confundido.

"Estabas algo borracho." Sonreí.

"Mmmm…" Dijo bajando la cabeza.

"No solo eso, verdad?"

"Mezcle." Me miró a los ojos ahora.

"Me lo imaginé. Pensé que tendría que correr contigo al hospital."

"Qué bueno que no lo hiciste."

Hubo silencio entre ambos. Aun estábamos sentados en el suelo. El me miro ahora y me sonrió.

"Qué?"

"Feliz Navidad."

Este hombre es increíble. Ahora me dice Feliz Navidad después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche y lo que me ha hecho pasar a mí también. Nos levantamos ambos del suelo.

"Tienes hambre? Tengo… comida chatarra por ahí." Dijo caminando a la cocina.

"Me encanta la comida chatarra." Digo siguiéndolo.

Espero que pronto llegue el día en el que pueda hablar conmigo de sus sentimientos y sus problemas sin ninguna pena y vergüenza. El sabe que estoy aquí para él. El sabe que con gusto lo escucharé. Sé que llegará ese día. Lo sé.


End file.
